


The Heir

by Blueeucalyptus



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, One-sided Heidegger/Rufus Shinra, Past Relationship(s), Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:48:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26660947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueeucalyptus/pseuds/Blueeucalyptus
Summary: On the day that Rufus got officially declared as the heir to the Shinra Company, Heidegger reminisce on what could have been between him and the President.
Relationships: Heidegger/President Shinra
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	The Heir

The music from the band played softly through the double-glazed glass windows. Heidegger paid the music no mind, he merely leaned over the balcony and looked over the brilliant and shining light that was Midgar that laid below the Shinra tower. Heidegger felt like he a king looking at his subjects.

Though he was no king. 

Sure he helped build the empire but this was not his kingdom.

The music swelled as the night became late and the partygoers full of expensive alcohol let down their hair and began dancing to their hearts' content. Had he being a little bit younger Heidegger would have joined the festivities too. Perhaps like the rest drinking one too many drinks and then chased after a woman that caught his fancy. Who was going to refuse him? He was the second-most powerful man in the world. Though now the emphasis was on the _was_ , Heidegger _was_ the second-most powerful man in the world. 

Heidegger looked back at the party behind him. The golden child of Shinra was surrounded by well-wishers and admirers alike. Every one of them eager to make a good impression on the man who would take the Shinra company into the next era. 

Keeping his gazed fixed at the boy, he watched how he interacted with his admirers- and yes he called him boy, Heidegger refused to call him a man, yet. He hasn’t earned himself the title yet. Rufus hadn't suffered like his father had- as Heidegger had. He was Marcus Shinra’s oldest companion and he watched as the man who became President raise the Shinra Company from nothing to the most powerful empire in the world. 

The brat, at eighteen years of age, ended up inheriting the richest company in the world by merely being the lucky one to be born as the son of the President of Shinra. Well, at least he is the only legitimate one. Director Lazard was lurking somewhere in the party with his group of SOLDIERS. Heidegger wondered how many people will place two-and-two together and realise how similar the Director of SOLDIER looks compared to the new heir of Shinra. Not that anyone would say anything, out loud anyway. 

Taking a large sip of the glass of scotch on his hand, Heidegger wanted to shake his head. Neither one of the brats deserved their position. They didn’t get their hands dirty like he did to help build the Shinra company to where it was today. The reason Heidegger is the Head of Public Safety was due to him putting in blood and sweat to raise this company. If anyone deserved the title of the Vice President of Shinra, it was Heidegger. Alas, that was not the case. Not that he was surprised by the development. Yet, he couldn’ help but resent the boy either.

He watched as Rufus laughed at a joke one of the socialites said them. It was controlled laugher but it pleased and charmed the woman next to him. 

The boy was a charmer just like his father. Rufus reminded Heiddeger of the President far too much. The boy was a spitting image of his father. Sure his face was much softer than the President, his hair more golden and the body slightly taller and slimmer. Those were merely inheritances from his late mother- but the rest of him? Rufus Shinra was the President through-and-through. 

For a moment Heiddeger felt like he was back in the past twenty-five years ago when it was just him and President. They worked late into the night. In an atmosphere filled with the smell of coffee, the stench of cheap gin and cigars as they schemed and planned their way into the top. Sometimes if the downed a few too many shots they fell into each other’s beds. Only not to speak about it the day after. Though it happened often enough that Heiddeger couldn’t help but wonder could something happened between them. If that was the case would things be different now? Would he be the one being proudly announced by Marcus Shinra to be his Vice President? He could only speculate. 

Heidegger suppressed his train of thought. The past was in the past. They both had a goal and they achieved it beyond anyone’s wildest imaginations. Who would have thought two men who came from nothing would one day raise an Empire more rich and powerful than the world had ever seen. 

“There you are,” The cool air from the ballroom blasted outside giving Heiddeger a momentary relief from the humid, acidic air of Midgar. He didn’t have to turn around to know who it was but he did. “Mr President,” Heiddeger said before bowing his head. 

For a moment it looked like Marcus Shinra wanted to snort at Heiddeger’s formalities. When they are alone their titles disappear and Heiddeger was allowed to speak frankly with his friend. The President waved his hand in acknowledgement.  
  
“I’m surprised you aren’t inside, impressing a woman with your charms." 

“I could say the same to you.” 

This time the President did snort on his glass of gin. The kind that was far more expensive than the one that Heidegger and President tasted twenty-five years ago. “Old age my friend, I am getting far too old to be pursuing anyone of the fairer sex.” 

That was a lie and they both knew it. Women were by essence the President's only weakness...well them and his son.

Still, Heidegger indulged his oldest friend and merely said, “Perhaps it is time we both allowed the younger generation to take over.” 

Both their heads turned towards Rufus. The Director of the Turks approached the boy and appear to be congratulating him on his new position. Dogging his steps was the Wutanese Turk that Veld was moulding to be his replacement in the future. Perhaps it a trick of the light but did Rufus’ eye lingered a little bit too long on the younger Turk member? Surely not. 

“My son interests you?” 

“Of course, after all, he is the future of the company.” 

“I hear doubts in your voice though.” 

Perhaps Heiddeger’s voice disapproval was more blatant than he realised. “He’s your son, he will eventually learn his craft.” 

“But not yet.” 

“No” 

“You are right, that’s why I’m sending him to on the company-wide business trip. I feel like I spoiled him too much.” 

“You?” 

“Sentimentality for his mother perhaps.” 

A comfortable silence descent upon them both as they watched Rufus in the safety of their hidden vantage point. The golden child…

...If nothing else, Heiddeger can admit the Vice President was easy on the eye. Many were surrounding him, perhaps hoping that they will be the one to warm his bed tonight. Deep down, Heidegger wished he could too. In the dark of the night, he could pretend Rufus was his father. Back in the day, Heidegger was on his knees with his face between the legs of the future leader of the world. Perhaps this time he can coerce Rufus to be the one in his position-

“-I know that look.” 

Heidegger entire body froze. Damn, his inability to hide his expressions. He gazed on the President’s face and to an outsider, the expression may look blank. However, there was a danger in those eyes. Years of working late nights, smoking and booze may have pickled the President’s face but the brightness in his eyes never dulled. His eyes appeared just as dangerous as they had always had. 

“I don’t know what you mean, sir,” Heidegger said, feigning ignorance. A futile attempt. He made a mistake, a grave one and Heidegger was merely delaying the inevitable.

"Rufus grew up handsome didn’t he?” 

The voice was friendly but there was an edge. Heidegger knew the question was bait. He said nothing. A mistake. 

One moment he was gazing down on the President and the next he was on the floor with a throbbing pain on his cheek. The President hit him on the face with the back of his golden gun. “So you don’t think my son is handsome?” 

“I think-” Heidegger flinched through the pain. “...he looks like you.” His words were careful but Heidegger doubted it helped. He went too far. 

"Do you want to fuck him?” 

“No, sir!” 

President took out his gun and pointed it at Heidegger’s forehead. “Your mouth says no but your eyes tell me otherwise. Were you hoping that he will allow you to be under you like I never did?” 

“No, Mr President.” 

“I think you do and I think you forget _exactly_ what your position is, Heidegger.” 

“Never, sir. Please!” 

The President’s index finger on the gun's trigger twitched and Heidegger flinched bracing for his demise. 

Instead of a loud bang signalling his end, a loud rumble of laughter escaped the President’s mouth. 

“Rufus did grow up to be a handsome man, he is my son after all...but if I ever see you looking at him with anything but the respect you would give the Vice President of Shinra, I wouldn’t hesitate to shoot you and throw your body back in the slums where you came from, understand?” 

“Yes, yes Mr President.” 

The President grabbed Heiddegger’s bearded cheek and squeezed his fingers until Heiddeger flinched from the pain, “You are a very lucky person old friend. If it was any other day but today I probably wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger for the insult but I rather not spill blood on my son’s special day.” 

With that the President turned his heel and returned to the party leaving Heiddeger on the floor, reminding him of the place in the world. Because no matter how close Heiddeger thinks he is with the President, he will never be him. In the end, he is replaceable just like everyone else to the President. Yet, he couldn’t help himself but continue to obit around the golden sun, because there is no way he will ever go back to the darkness of the slums. He worked too hard, for too long to allow that to happen. 

**Author's Note:**

> I see Heidegger/President Shinra as the unhealthy version of Tsengru. 
> 
> Lots of potential in the ship and I hope to explore more about the two characters and their relationship in the future.


End file.
